Another Dark Secret
by s0phi
Summary: Chloe is 22 years old and has a daughter, Ivy. Tori and her don't know about their powers and don't remember Derek and Simon. What happens when Chloe's daughter starts to see ghosts? Will Derek and Simon be there for her? What will Chloe do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've been seeing a lot of stories when Chloe is older and I thought, well, I want to try to. So, here is my story. **

**I would like to point out a couple big things: **

**1) Kelley Armstrong owns the Darkest Powers. **

**2) In this story, Simon and Tori aren't half siblings. It makes the story I bit easier to write. **

**3) Derek and Chloe DO get together just not yet. **

**Anyways, ENJOY(:**

* * *

><p><em>The park we were at was so bright and leaves brushed our skin as we walked under them. Talking about the first time we met and what we liked most about each other. Will said it was my beautiful blonde hair and my klutzy self that caught his eyes at first. I told him it was his light brown hair and crystal blue eyes that did it for me. We kept walking and walking until we grew tired. <em>

_ "I'm going to go get us some ice cream." Will said pointing over to an ice cream parlor from across the street. I smiled and nodded. He ran over to the ice cream shop and I waited. Turning my head around just letting the magnificent sun shine down on my face. All of a sudden, cars were honking and beeping. I heard car wheels screech and a horrible crash. I turned around and saw what had happened. _

_ I ran and walked over to the scene. A car had hit someone and when I found out who that someone was. My heart stopped. "Will! Will!" I screamed over and over again. I broke through the crowd and knelt next to my husband's broken body. His lifeless eyes stared up right at me, looking at nothing."Don't leave me, Will! I love you." _

_ Beep Beep. Beep Beep. _My alarm clock jolted me awake in my bed and made me take in my surroundings. The park was long and gone and the dreadful scene before me wasn't there anymore. No more Will. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Will, who's gorgeous brown hair and crystal blue eyes which held so much love, was no longer here. Will, who was the father of my only child, was dead. He had been a victim of a hit and run when we were on our second anniversary. Tears threatened to escape but I won the war only because I had to get up to take Ivy to school and than head to work.

I turned off my alarm and jumped up to go take a quick shower. Drying my hair, and throwing it up in a messy bun I dressed for work. Throwing on the medium black skirt and white blouse that all female employees were forced to wear at the restaurant I worked at. I looked at the time, _5:45. _Time to wake the kiddo up.

"Ivy, baby? Time to get up." I switched on the light and saw my six year old daughter groan and squirm under the sheets.

Ivy came as a surprise to me and Will when I was sixteen and he was seventeen. Thankfully, Will took on full responsibility and stayed with me instead of leaving me like I was afraid he was going to do. I knew we were both awfully young but my Aunt Lauren also helped while I was at school and things like that. I still took care of Ivy but only when school work was done and everything.

Will and I had been attended the same neighborhood college so we could both stay and help with Ivy. When Ivy was four, Will popped the question and I said yes. We were high school sweethearts I guess you could say.

I laughed and shook my head. Will was just as difficult to get out of bed. "Okay then. I'll just have to come over there and get you myself." I chuckled and tip toed over to her. Ivy dug deeper into the covers, trying to hide from me and giggling as I sat on her bed.

"Oh! Ivy. Where did you go?" I pretended like I couldn't find her. I heard her giggle and squirm again. "Well, she's not under the bed... and she's not in her closest. So where did she go?" I got up and waited quietly as she slowly started to unravel herself from the covers when I jumped on her bed and started to tickle her.

"There you are!" I said as she was laughing and I picked her up. "Ready to go to school?" Ivy had long, straight brown hair and the same crystal blue eyes like Will and I had. She looked more like Will than me even though everyone said it was the opposite. I just couldn't see it.

"Mommy, can I please stay home today? Just today." She gave me her best puppy dog face but I rolled my eyes. I've seen this one before.

"Nope. Now let's get you dressed." I laughed as she groaned but obediently went to go get dressed. I walked towards the kitchen as Ivy dressed herself. All we had were pop tarts and cereal. I hadn't done my weekly shopping and I knew I'd have to do it soon.

"Ivy! Do you want some pop tarts or Captain Crunch?" I yelled at her while staring at out empty pantry.

"Pop tarts, please." I smiled and popped two pop tarts into the toaster while I waited for Ivy to appear. She wore a pink dress and some white sandals. "Do I look pretty?" I walked over to her and laid a quick kiss to her forehead.

"You look beautiful." _Ding. _The pop tarts were ready. I got a plate and laid the pop tarts on it while Ivy got herself a cup of milk. She was short and wasn't too skinny but not to fat. She was perfect. But, there was one thing that was wrong...

"I have to fix your hair. How do you want to wear it?" I asked her as I grabbed a brush.

"I want it in a ponytail. Today we are supposed to learn how to jump rope!" She said all excitedly. Her blue eyes shining with fascination and excitement.

I put her silky brown hair up in a ponytail and threw on some black heels. My phone rang and when before I picked it up, I knew who it was. "Good morning, Tori."

"Sure is, Chloe." Tori had been my best friend since our freshman in high school. With her pixy cut black hair and long legs she had been one of the popular girls while I was more of the girl-next-door type. She sounded happy and nervous.

"What's up?" Ivy was almost done with her pop tart and we had to get going soon.

"Okay. So I know you have to go but listen to me really quick. You know how the school I work for art teacher was fired? Well, they got a new guy and let me tell you, he is smokin' hot."

I laughed and shook my head. Tori was always like this. Rushing into relationships or breaking them apart. "Really? Just like, Josh, Trevor and Michael were?"

She scoffed, "Whatever. But, I have a good feeling about him. Real good."

I laughed again and looked at the time. _Gotta go. _"I'll trust you this one time but hey, I'll call you later okay? I have to get going. Call you later tonight." I hung up the phone and motioned for Ivy to come along. She threw her dirty dishes into the sink and ran to brush her teeth quickly. I got my eyes and everything I needed for the day.

"Have a good day, baby. See you later." I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine. She hopped out of the car and gave me a wave.

"I love you, Mommy." She said sweetly.

"I love you too, Ivy. Have fun!" I said as she walked towards the door of her elementary school. I headed off to work and when I got there, I checked myself in and said high to a few people before taking my post at the door. I was the greeter since my klutzy self would always drop dishes and such. The manager very kindly gave me the greeter job and would let me walk people in.

Around lunch time, I was relieved of my post and headed into the back to get my lunch. "Busy day, huh Chloe?" Sarah said to me. I rolled my eyes and gave her a smile.

"Isn't it always?" She laughed and we talked mainly about our lives, bills and some of our kids. Sarah was that friend that I could tell anything too and she would understand. We rarely hung out outside of work since we were both busy but we worked it out.

While Sarah was explaining something to me, my cell phone buzzed. I held up a finger as I went to see who it was. _Ivy's school. _"I'm sorry. I have to take this, it's Ivy's school." Sarah motioned for me to take the call which I did.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Saunders?" I stern female voice asked. I nodded and blushed at the stupid motion.

"Yes. This is she. Is everything alright? Is Ivy okay?" My natural mother instincts started to kick in.

"Actually, no. She's not physically hurt but she started to cause a major disruption in both her art class and math class. She was screaming and ran around the whole classroom. If you wouldn't mind, we would like to have a talk with both you and her as soon as possible."

I said I would be there and hung up. My head started to pound and something told me that I knew what was going on but I couldn't remember what it was. "So? What happened?"

I sighed and gathered my stuff, "The principal called and apparently Ivy caused two big scenes. He wants to have a meeting. Now. Would you mind telling, Diana to cover for me? Tell her I'm sorry but it's an emergency."

Sarah nodded and waved me off. When I walked into the school, Tori was just letting out her kids for lunch. She saw me and waved at me. "You okay?"

I shook my head and rubbed my temples, "No. Ivy caused two scenes and so now, I have to take off work and talk with the principal."

Tori patted my shoulder, "Might as well get it over with. Ivy's a good kid. Heck, she's so well behaved even I forget that she's in my class sometimes." She said with a smile and I smiled back. It did help a little bit. I took a deep breath and walked into the principal's office.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? <strong>

**Should I keep going? **

**Review, please. It'd help a lot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm sorry to say that I do not own Darkest Powers. The amazing and wonderfully talented Kelley Armstrong does. **

**This chapter is a bit short since I was sort of stuck and also had to write another story. Sigh~ **

**BUT. The next chapter will be amazing. I promise. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>The principal was a tall, stern looking woman with long blonde hair. She was staring at Ivy like she was some sort of nuisance and she wanted her terminated. Ivy was looking at her swaying feet and she was trembling. "Hey, baby. You okay?" I asked her when I sat down next to her. She shook her head and took a quick glance at the principal.<p>

"Hello, Mrs. Saunders, I'm Diane Enright. The principal if this school." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. Noticing how much unnecessary strength she put behind it. I could tell that Mrs. Enright was pretty pissed.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs, Enright. I am terribly sorry about Ivy's behavior earlier. I'm hoping that you will forgive us both." I said almost pleading her not to make it too hard on Ivy.

Mrs. Enright just scoffed and turned to look out the big window behind her which over viewed the playground. Now that I thought about it, her office was closely related to that in the TV show, Recess. I suppressed a giggle and continued to watch Mrs. Enright.

"I would like to tell you a little bit about myself, Mrs. Saunders. I run the best, most trustworthy elementary school in the district. How do I keep this up? Discipline. Lots and lots of discipline. Something of which Ivy has a lack of." I stared at the principal with complete shock. Ivy was never out of line and I continually got good reports on how well she behaved.

"As you know, everything starts at the home." I looked at her like she had gone mental. "Now, before you open that mouth of yours, I would like you to know that I am _not _accusing you of low discipline but that you have not disciplined your daughter enough. Maybe this is because you are a single parent so you cannot focus on your child to much but if you need help, ask a nanny."

I stared at the woman. There was so much rage bubbling up inside of me at the moment that I thought I'd burst. How dare she say that Ivy had a lack of discipline! How could she say such cruel things but, I kept them all bottled up and smiled at her sweetly. "Of course. Thank you for the advice. I will watch Ivy a bit more carefully now." I put a comforting arm around my daughter's shoulder and squeezed it gently. She looked at me and small, delicate tears started to run down her eyes.

_She thought that I was mad at her. _It took everything I had to just stare at Mrs. Enright with that awful smile. She seemed pleased though and nodded like everything had gone her way. "I'm glad that we have an understanding. Now, I will let this one go just this once but I do recommend you go see someone for your child's..._problems._" At that moment I wanted to walk up to her and smack her silly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Enright." I started to leave with Ivy in tow.

"Oh! Mrs. Saunders?"

I took a deep breath and turned to look at the horrid woman. "I would take Ivy home with you today. And keep her home from school tomorrow as well. She seems a bit feverish." She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile.

* * *

><p>Back in the car, Ivy let her tears fall and fall. "I'm so sorry, Mommy! Please don't be mad at me! I just saw two scary men with scary faces and they chased me around Mr. Simon's class room. They wouldn't stop when I told them too. They made fun of me and then asked for my help. Then they asked if I knew who you were. I'm sorry, Mommy. Please, please, don't be mad."<p>

I grabbed Ivy and settled her in my lap. "No. Mommy is not mad at you. Mommy is mad at Mrs. Enright but not you. You are a very, very good girl. I'm very proud of you. What happened to those two men that were chasing you?"

Ivy shrugged and hiccuped every now and then. "They just disappeared. Is Mrs. Enright right when she says that I have problems?" She looked at me with her cloudy blue eyes. Did she have a problem? Saying that she's seen two nonexistent men chasing her around and then they just disappeared? Something was tugging at the back of my mind but not enough for me to know what it was.

"No. But, I think you're just tired." I kissed the top of her head and continued rocking her back and forth in my small, stationary car.

"Mommy. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, honey." I said as I was buckling Ivy in her seat in the back. Her cloudy eyes now were back to their normal crystal happiness.

"Sometimes, I hear Daddy's name calling my name. He even calls out your name but you never hear him. He told me it was our secret but I know that you miss him a lot. He missed you too." I stared at my daughter with an unreadable expression. _Will..._ I pushed my thoughts of him away and I smiled down at my daughter.

"Well, that sounds...cool." I shut the door and walked over to the drivers seat. I hopped in as quick as I could and started to drive back to our house, thinking, maybe my daughter did have a little situation.

I opened the door and Ivy ran into the house and headed to her dolls. I headed towards the computer and began searching for good but cheap psychologists around town. One finally caught my eye, _Dr. Souza. _Hmm...he worked at a place called _Happy Days _which sounded more like a nursing home than a office but it was pretty cheap.

I called the office to set up an appointment. "Hello?" I kind, male voice answered.

"Dr. Souza?" I asked.

The voice chuckled and I could practically see him shaking his head, "No. This is Christopher Bae. How may I help you?"

I looked over to where Ivy was playing with her dolls and made sure she couldn't hear me. "Um... I-I was wondering if I could set up an appointment." I said lowering my voice just a little bit.

"Sure! What is your name?"

"Chloe Saunders." Mr. Bae was silent for a few moments and I began to think I lost connection. "Hello?"

"Oh, yes! Ms. Saunders, it seems we have an opening tomorrow at eleven in the morning. Does that sound good to you?"

I sighed and felt myself smile. _I'd be able to sleep in! _"Yes! Yes, it's perfect. Thank you."

"Is this appointment for you?" Mr. Bae asked professionally but I could hear a bit of hope behind it.

"No not at all. It's for my daughter, Ivy."

Mr. Bae paused for a couple seconds before giving me more information and than hung up when we were all set. "What was that about, Mommy?"

I jumped and turned to see Ivy walking up right towards me with her teddy bear in hand. I felt so guilty for setting up this meeting for her to talk with someone about her...situation. "Oh, just taking up on some of Mrs. Enright's advice."

Ivy looked at me clearly wanting me to tell her more but I didn't. Instead I knelt in front of her and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. William's eyes. I kissed each one and smiled at my beautiful, perfect daughter.

"I love you, Ivy. You must know that. Nothing will ever change that, okay? I want you to know that Mommy loves you very much." I said trying to bite back the tears that were threatening to fall down my face. I didn't want Ivy scared. I wanted her to be normal and some voice told me that she could never be normal.

"I love you lots too, Mommy." She gave me her award winning smile as she leaned in to give me a hug. I hugged her tightly and took a deep breath. Everything was going to be alright but why couldn't I help but shake the feeling that this has happened before...

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Review. Review. <strong>

**Hope to see you in the next chapter! **

**P.S-I love all you guys. All you bring smiles to my face when you review or favorite me/my story. Thank you. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys!**

**As promised this chapter is longer. **

**Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers not me. **

**ENJOY (:**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

I woke up to the sound of my name being called over and over again. I looked around my room but nobody was in there. Ivy was still in her bed when I went to go check up on her and she seemed just fine. She wasn't talking to nonexistent things or running around screaming. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. It was eight thirty and I walked back to my bed, hoping that I could go back to sleep.

Sleep started to engulf me but was pulled out of it by someone calling my name again. "_Chloe...Chloe..."_ I could make out that it was a male voice and a familiar one at that. My room was empty and dark except a few light streaks coming out from the window.

"Who's there?" I asked but I got no answer. Again, I tried to go back to sleep but found it impossible when I kept hearing my name. "The one day I finally get to sleep in..." I muttered as I walked out of my room and headed into the living room.

At least my favorite show is on. House was trying to help a kid with autism because he had swallowed some sand. "So this is what you like?" I looked to where the bedrooms are but saw nobody. The temperature in the room became colder but I shrugged it off.

I continued watching when all of a sudden, a man with a severely burnt face was sitting next to me. I screamed and jumped off of the couch. "Wh-wh-wha-wha-" The man cut me off by holding up a hand.

"I tried getting a little necromancer to help me yesterday but she ended up getting called into the principals office." He shrugged and I couldn't help but stare at his horrifying face. He tried to pat me but I moved back. I heard tiny footsteps headed toward me. _Ivy. _

"Mommy, why did you-" When she caught sight of the man, she shut up and backed up a bit.

"Ah! There she is. Now kid, do you know who or where Chloe Saunders is? I need her help you see." He started storming over to her but I stood his path.

"Don't you _dare _talk to my daughter. Now, leave!" I grabbed Ivy from behind me and made her follow me to the door. I opened it and motioned for the man to get out of my house. The stared at me and laughed.

"Are you serious? I just want to know where Chloe Saunders is. People have been looking for you and some other girl but I forgot her name."

"Well, you tell those people that you didn't find Chloe. Now. Get out!" I screamed and pointed outside. The man just rolled his eyes and stood where he was. His melted face was making me nauseous and I turned to look at Ivy. She was looking back and forth between me and the man.

Why was this man looking for me? Why were people sending this man to find me? Why did he need my help? What's going on? Oh God, please don't say I'm going crazy too. "Fine. Thank you for all the wonderful advice you've given me." He said sarcastically and before I knew it, he disappeared. Just like that.

"Why does that man need your help, Mommy?" Ivy asked in a small voice. I shrugged and turned to look at her.

"I don't know, baby. Was that the man you saw yesterday in Mr. Simon's class?" She nodded and turned to look at me with confusion in her eyes.

"How come you could see him?" My heart stopped. I had seen him and it wasn't just like he had walked into this apartment had he? If he did, then why didn't I hear him come in. I heard absolutely nothing as he walked. I was probably just tired.

"I-I don't know. Now, do you want cereal or pop tarts?" Trying to change the subject. I knew I just had to be tired. Ghosts aren't real but a voice in the back of my head said that they were very real.

"Mommy. How?" Ivy looked at me and looked. She wouldn't blink and for a second I thought she died because she was so still. Finally, she gave up and sighed. "Cereal."

We ate in silence and she decided to dress herself that day. I decided to wear a white v-neck t-shirt with a black skirt that came about mid thigh. I wore my lace sneakers and let my hair down. I looked at myself and smiled but it soon faltered when I remembered where we were going. _A psychologist. Maybe I should..._ No. I did not see a man just disappear. I'm just tired.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready." Ivy said as she passed my room. I looked at the time and ran after her.<p>

"Hey, Ivy?" I said while I drove to the office. Ivy looked at me for a second before looking away.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if after your appointment, if you wanted to go spend a day with me doing whatever you want. We could go for ice cream or go see a movie." I knew I was trying to bribe her to forgive me but I didn't want her to be mad at me. I never liked it when anyone was mad at me.

I saw Ivy's interest spark and she smiled. "Really? We could go to the park?" I tensed but nodded. I hadn't been to the park since Will died and every time I would try to go, I'd burst up in tears but if Ivy wanted to go. I'd take her. It's high time I started to move on.

"Of course, baby. We're here." It really was a small office. The entrance had double doors and the outside was gray with the name of the office. Nothing special but it was cheap. And it wasn't like Ivy and I were low on budget or anything. I was actually paid quite well so we even had a bit of spending money but I tried to go with the cheapest thing I could go with.

We walked in and I motioned for Ivy to go sit on the chairs that surrounded the small waiting room. I walked up to a Korean man behind a glass door and when he didn't seem to hear me, I knocked on the glass quietly. The man looked up and stared at me for about five seconds before giving me a smile.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked as he rolled his chair over where I was standing.

I nodded, "I'm the 11 o'clock appointment. Well, my daughter is the one Dr. Souza will be seeing but...you know." I blushed not knowing how to tell him. He smiled knowingly and gave me some paper work I needed to fill out.

"Is this doctor scary like that others, Mommy? 'Cause I don't like those doctors." Ivy said while looking through a parenting magazine. I smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"No. This one just wants to talk to you about a lot of stuff. And the other doctors are not scary. They make sure your healthy and that you have a beautiful, white smile." She glared at me, trying to hold in a smile but we both laughed.

"Ivy Saunders?" A tall man with gorgeous black hair stepped out of the door. He wore a long black shirt with some jeans and sneakers. His emerald green eyes were the thing that caught my eye. They seemed to hold everything at once and when he saw me, those eyes widened but quickly composed themselves.

"That's me! I'll be back, Mommy. I promise." Ivy smiled and kissed me on the nose. Before she left she stood on her tip toes to whisper something in my ear. "I hope you weren't lying when you said that this doctor is different." With that she walked towards, the man and walked through the door. The man motioned me over and I did so.

"I'm Dr. Souza. Nice to meet you." He shoved out his hand and I shook it. For some odd reason, my heart sped up it's pace but quickly slowed down.

"I'm Chloe Saunders but you must already know that. Anyways, do you know how long she'll be?"

Dr. Souza said, "The first visits are usually the longest since I have to get to know the patient for the other visits. So, I'd say at least an hour. The regular is only about forty to fifty minutes."

I nodded and said thank you before sitting down again. Dr. Souza looked me up and down before closing the door. Within the next ten minutes I was growing tired and bored of the magazines in front of me. Thankfully, my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello, Tori." I said in a hopeful voice. Praying that she had something exciting to talk about and that she was off for the day. Since she taught computers, she only had either morning or afternoon classes. Sometimes she'd have both but very rarely.

"Hey, guess what happened at lunch today?"

"What?"

"Well, so I was sitting by myself because the only people in my lunch period regularly is Ms. Van Dop and Mrs. Talbot. You know, boring history and math teacher? Anyways, out of nowhere Mr. Simon comes in and sits by me. We started talking and Chloe, we totally clicked. So then he asked me on a date and I was like yes! But, you know, I don't like going all by myself so I was like. Would you mind if I bring a friend? And he totally didn't because he was planning on bringing his foster brother."

"You and Simon are going on a double date than." I said more slowly, knowing where this was going.

"Yes. Please, Chloe! Please! Just this once. Besides, ever since Will you've totally put yourself out of the market you're still young! Please. Just this once." She begged me.

"Tori. You _know _I'm not ready. Ever since Will...I've been...it's been hard. And besides, I don't think I could find a good nanny for the night. It's too short of a notice." I sighed and put my head in my hands. I heard the Korean man's chair screech and looked up to find him looking at me. I blushed and mouthed, "Am I being too loud?"

The man just smiled and shook his head. I smiled back and turned back to the conversation. "Just this once Chloe! I bet you could find someone. How about that teenager girl that lives next door? Ask her. Please. I really have a good feeling about him." I sighed and knew she was right. It'd only be this one time and Rachael did well with Ivy before.

"Just promise me he won't be another Michael, Trevor, Matthew and whoever else that you've slept with. Because if this guy is going to be a douche then his brother is going to be an even bigger douche. I'll go if you can promise me that and you won't sleep with Simon till the third date at least." The secretary laughed and shook his head.

"I promise."

"Then I'll go."

"Thank you, Chloe. Thank you! I owe you big time. Okay make sure you wear something that makes you look hot. You have the boobs now since you had a baby so where something low but not too low."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Thank you, Tori. I'll make sure I look hot but not too hot to distract the attention from you."

"Thanks again Chloe. So how is Ivy? What happened?" I knew that this was going to come up sooner or later. I explained to her about what the principal had said and that I was waiting for Ivy to come out of her little therapy session. I almost told her about the man I saw but decided against it. Tori seemed surprised and a bit nervous but gave me comforting words. We talked a little bit more about the date before Ivy came out with Dr. Souza.

"Hey, Tori? I have to go. Ivy just came out." Ivy's eyes brightened at the mention of Tori's name.

"Can I talk to Aunt Tori? Please?" She looked at me expectantly and I handed the phone to her while I paid and talk to Dr. Souza.

"Anything I should be worried about?" I asked the doctor. He smiled and looked over to where Ivy was excitingly chatting with Tori about a shopping spree. I chuckled and so did he.

"No. But I would like to have some sessions with you too, she told me a few things that I think we need to discuss." My stomach dropped and I frowned. What was he talking about?

"Oh. I don't know if I could work around my schedule too come in. I could bring Ivy in but I really have a lot of errands to run." I didn't really have that busy of a schedule. I got off the same time that Ivy did and usually had the weekends off.

"Mommy, lying isn't good." Ivy said as she handed me my phone, she glared at me and rolled her eyes once she turned to Dr. Souza. "Mommy always has free time and usually plays with me. She also tells me that lying isn't good because people's feelings could get hurt and I'd get in way more trouble than I would if I told the truth. I always tell the truth."

I looked at the phone in my hands and to the ground. My own daughter ratted me out. She glared at me and I glared back. "Really? Looks like your Mommy needs to not lie so much." Now I looked at Dr. Souza. He looked at me with those green eyes and I saw that he knew I'd have no choice but to accept his offer.

"Fine. When?"

"Let's say, tomorrow at one?"

I thought through my mental calendar and knew that I had nothing going on then. I'd have to work till twelve but everyone got off a bit earlier on Wednesdays. "Okay. Thank you, Dr. Souza."

"Call me Derek." I nodded and waved at the man.

"Bye, Mr..."

"Kit. Call me Kit."

I nodded and began to walk out when Kit yelled, "Your friend and you will not be disappointed on tonight's date." I gave him a confused look before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Who do you think Chloe's date is going to be?<strong>

**How will the date go? **

**Review. Review. Review. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys(: **

**Okay so here is the next chapter with PART of Tori's and Chloe's date. I have to separate it in two since I'm tired and need to get some sleep seeing as I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. **

**Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers of course. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

As I just finished curling my hair, the doorbell rang and I quickly checked myself in the mirror. I looked okay wearing my blonde hair loose and in curls. I wore a white sundress with white flats. My blue charm necklace hung from my neck and I smiled.

The doorbell rang again and I yelled that I was coming. Tori looked shocked when I opened the door. "What? Do I look bad?" I let Tori walk in and closed the door behind her.

"No! You look amazing." I blushed and shrugged. Tori had a pretty gold headband in her black pixy cut hair and wore a black fringe dress with black heels.

"You look beautiful, Tori. Simon will definitely be drooling all over you." I laughed as she blushed and played with her dress. "I'm just waiting for the babysitter to get here." I walked into the living room and sighed. Tori sat down next to me and also sighed.

"I haven't sat down at all, today. Where is Ivy anyways?" Tori looked around but turned to look at me when she couldn't find Ivy. I nodded towards the hallway and rolled my eyes.

"She's angry that she can't come on our date." Tori laughed and I called Ivy. She came out with her bottom lip sticking out and her blue eyes rimming with tears but when she saw me, she smiled.

"Wow, Mommy. You look really pretty." I blushed again and held my arms towards her. She ran and jumped into my arms. Ivy looked at Tori and squealed. "You look pretty too Aunt Tori! Really pretty." She looked at the both us in awe and squealed again. She hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"You still mad at me?" I asked Ivy as she picked up her teddy bear and sat down on the floor to give him some tea. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"Kind of. I don't get to see who the surprise person is." Ivy loved surprises. She basically lived for them.

Tori laughed and I told Ivy that I would tell her who is was later. The doorbell rang again and when I opened it, Rachael was standing there with the big smile she always had. I invited her in and gave her the same instructions as I always did.

"My number is on the fridge if you need me or anything. Make sure she is in bed before eight thirty since she has school tomorrow and I'll be back here before nine." I said as I made sure that Ivy was happy and fine. Tori scoffed and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Make that ten. We may be catching a movie or something later." She told Rachael and tugged me along with her. I heard Rachael close the door and lock it as Tori dragged me to her car.

The restaurant was big and looked very expensive. There was a band playing some soft jazz and people were quietly talking about things like life and relationships. Couples talked about how much they loved each other and my heart squeezed when I remembered Will and I doing the same thing. "Hey. Cheer up. Tonight's going to be fun, promise."

I looked at Tori and she gave me a soft smile. In her brown eyes there was excitement and joy. She was really happy that she was about to go on a date. God knows it's been awhile since she's gone to something fancy like this with a guy. Most guys treat her to some movie then take her back to their place. I didn't want to mess this up so I sucked up all my feelings and thoughts about Will and shoved them to the back of my mind.

"I know. Thanks for inviting me." I hooked my arm through hers and we walked to the podium where our greeter was waiting. Tori said that they were meeting a Simon Bae and everything seemed to stop. Bae. Just like the secretary's last name. No, I'm just over thinking but Kit had said something that we wouldn't be disappointed with our dates...

Once we walked over to the table, I saw a younger version of Kit except he had blonde hair. "Simon!" Tori waved and smiled. Simon looked up and smiled when he saw her. She started to speed walk and I had trouble keeping up since I was shorter than Tori.

"Hello, Tori. You look...gorgeous." I looked at his almond colored eyes and saw that he wasn't just saying that to get in her pants. He seriously thought she was gorgeous and she was. I became a little envious of her at the moment but the moment quickly passed. I smiled and released a soft cough to let them know I was still here.

Tori and Simon both stopped looking at each other and when Simon turned to look at me, his eyes widened just a bit before going back to normal. "I'm Simon Bae."

I shook his hand and said, "I'm Chloe Saunders. Nice to meet you." He motioned for us to sit down and he looked a bit hurt but continued to smile.

"I think I teach your daughter. Ivy?" I nodded and realized that this was the teacher who she was talking about. I mentally slapped myself for being so nonobservant.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that scene she caused. She normally isn't like that, promise. She's seeing someone to help her." Simon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Not at all, I used to know a girl that did that when I was a teenager." I thought about that. What would I have done if I knew a girl like that? Would I be her friend or merely think she was insane? Deciding I would be her friend and nodded and smiled. Again, I got that annoying tug at the back of my head but it disappeared.

"Thanks interesting." I said nodding and looking at the menu. I gasped when I saw the prices and immediately felt bad. I poked Tori's thigh and she glanced over at me. "It's so expensive. I feel bad. Plus, where is his foster brother?" I whispered.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's okay. He invited us so I'm sure he can take of it. And his brother is coming. Chill." She whispered and turned back to look at her menu. I looked back at mine and decided to go ahead and eat a small salad. I really never had a big appetite.

While Simon and Tori were in their own little world, I took in my surroundings and sipped on my margarita while I listened in on other conversations. The couple next to our table were talking about what they wanted to do for their wedding and how many children they wanted. I smiled and stopped listening when they started to get into a very romantic conversation.

The waitresses and waiters all seemed busy and I felt their pain while they worked and worked. Being a waitress gave you a whole other point of view to look from when you were sitting down, eating yummy food. I was too absorbed when I felt a light tap on my arm.

"Chloe? What do you want to eat?" Tori said. She and Simon were both staring at me and so was the waiter. I blushed and knew that they had been trying to get my attention for awhile.

"Could I have the garden salad, please?" I smiled and the waiter smiled as well. He winked and picked up our menus.

"What were you thinking about?" Tori asked. Clearly trying to make me feel a little more welcomed.

"Oh, you know, I work as a waitress so I just feel a little guilty about sitting here. Since I know what it feels like to work while other people eat delicious food right in front of you and I'll shut up now." I blushed and fiddled with my napkin. Tori laughed and so did Simon.

"Do you like working as a waitress?" I thought about it. Did I? I always imagined myself as a editor or something quiet and fun. But, working as a waitress gave me enough money and enough time to spend time with Ivy.

"Yeah. It works out with my schedule." I smiled and started playing with my napkin again.

The waiter brought back our meals and gave me my salad last. He winked at me again and I blushed. Tori smacked my arm when he walked away and squealed. "He was hitting on you!" I felt myself become redder than before and Simon laughed.

"Sorry my brother is taking so long. He works long hours since he is a therapist." Simon said as he started to eat a very light meal. Tori ordered a shrimp pasta and closed her eyes in delight.

"It's okay." The jazz band started playing some fast playing music and a couple walked up and started to dance. I munched on my salad listening as Simon and Tori talked about school gossip and what they were going to do.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. One of my patients didn't understand that I needed to leave." I heard a deep voice sound from behind me and when I turned around I nearly dropped my fork. It was Derek.

Tori stood up and introduced herself. I just stayed in my seat and stared at him. Tori coughed softly but that didn't stop me from staring. He had some black slacks on with a green button down shirt. This was the man that my daughter had talked to about whatever. This was the man that caught me lying. This was the man that wanted to talk to me tomorrow at one. This was my date. "This is Chloe but she usually not like this. She must be broken or something." Derek smiled at me and my stomach fluttered.

He sat down across from me and next to Simon. "Did I miss anything interesting?" He asked as he waiter for some beer. Tori finished her pasta and looked at Simon. And he looked at her.

"Nothing really. Just getting to know each other. I'm going to invite Miss Tori to dance." Simon stood up and bowed. "My lady?" He held out his hand and she took it, giggling. They walked towards the dance floor and started to dance along with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Review. Review. <strong>

**How'd the first part go? The second part is going to be even better! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers. :) **

**Kelley Armstrong owns the Darkest Powers not me. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

Watching Simon and Tori dance made me want to get up and start dancing but of course my partner would have to be with Derek. It wasn't that it was a horrible thing. Derek was definitely probably the sexiest man alive. Will definitely was cute and adorable but he never had the muscles that Derek had or even the beautiful gorgeous black hair.

Derek reminded me of someone but I couldn't place a finger on who it was. I had a very good memory due to being a waitress but recently, it seems like I've forgotten some very important things. "Why are you glaring at me?"

I jumped when I realized that I was in fact, glaring at Derek. I blushed and started to play with my napkin again. "Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking you reminded me of someone but I don't remember who."

Derek's eyes got big but then returned to normal. He took a big swing of his beer and I suddenly felt awkward. "Is anything wrong with my daughter?" I asked him as he was taking another swing and finished off his beer. He smacked his lips together and stared at me.

"Nope. Everything is fine." He ordered another beer and looked at the menu. The green of Derek's shirt really made his green eyes stand out and I immediately felt myself getting lost in them even though he wasn't looking at me. But when he did, my heart sped up it's pace.

I shook my head out of his trance and started to munch on my salad again. "Are you sure? She didn't tell you anything about...seeing things?" Derek put the menu down and stared at me.

"Ms. Saunders, I cannot tell you what she told me unless she gives me the permission too. It's one of the rules of being a psychologist." He started to look at the menu again, "You are still coming at one correct? Or are you too busy running errands?" I glared at him and he released a small chuckle.

"She's a great kid. She loves you a lot." Derek sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, just staring at me. I felt another blush crept along my face and my heart quicken once again.

"We spend a lot of time with each other."

"Do you ever have time for yourself?"

I scoffed, "Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." I lied. Most of my time went towards Ivy and making sure that she was happy. She didn't really take Will's death as hard as I thought but still sometimes I'd see her zone out whenever someone mentioned him around her.

I looked back to where Tori and Simon were still dancing. It looked like they were going to be dancing for awhile. I sighed and looked at Derek. He had one eyebrow raised and was still studying me. "You're lying."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. Yes, you are."

"No, Derek. I'm not." I narrowed my eyes at him and he did the same. We stared at each other till I looked away and raised my hands slightly. "You got me but it doesn't matter. I like being busy with other things. Is this how you treat all your dates?"

Derek cocked his head to the side and I pictured him as a big dog. "Like work."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes." I said harshly. Was he always like this?"

"Enlighten me." He said to me before the waiter came back and ordered his food. A steak, some ribs and fries.

"For starters, you need to speak to someone like your equal not like a detective looking for some clues. It's intimidating."

Derek shrugged and nodded. "Okay. So how many boyfriends have you had?"

My heart stopped. I was instantly reminded of Will. Sure, I had dated other guys in high school but none that I would call my boyfriend. They were just hook ups at best except this one guy but I couldn't remember is face or his name. "Just one really."

"And who would that be? Someone from when you were a teenager?" He sounded sort of hopeful yet there was doubt in his eyes. Derek blinked and it the doubt disappeared.

I smiled remembering how Will and I met. "Yeah. He was probably the best guy in the world." We met at one local fair one night. Tori was going there to meet a guy named Trevor and she wanted me to come with her. I really didn't want to go but she convinced me. While Tori and Trevor left to go do...whatever, I went to go ride the merry-go-round. I had got on a beautiful black horse when Will came up.

He choose the white horse right next to me. When he saw me looking at him, he nodded over behind us. "My sister was too scared to ride this by herself." We talked while we were on the ride and once it was over he asked me to walk around with him. I asked about his sister but he blushed and whispered, "That wasn't my sister." I blushed as well but walked around with him. It was my precious memory.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked quite curiously someone as good looking as him had to have at least...six girlfriends. Serious or not.

"I've had about five girlfriends but the only girlfriend that I thought I was falling in love with kind of moved away." Derek's voice sounded sad and wounded. He looked at me all hopeful again.

"How'd you meet?"

"We met at some house that we both stayed at for awhile." He said a matter-of-factly. I nodded and when the waiter came to give him his food, my mouth started to water because of the smell. It was utterly amazing. "How did you and your boyfriend meet?"

"At some fair. He's actually Ivy's father and he died two years ago." I sighed and looked at Simon and Tori. They were dancing quite closely and they were laughing about something. I wanted to go home.

"Let me take you home. I have an early appointment tomorrow anyways." He packed his barely picked off food into a take home box and stood up. I nodded and walked towards Tori.

"I'm leaving." Tori looked concerned but nodded.

"Okay. Call me when you get home." I smiled and nodded.

"It was very nice to meet you Simon. I hope we see more of each other in the future." With that I walked outside with Derek. He drove me home without asking anymore questions and before he drove off he yelled, "Don't forget our appointment tomorrow!" I waved and as I was walking toward my door, I couldn't help but think that Derek seemed very, _very _familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Review. Review. <strong>

**How was it? **

**What's going to happen in the next chapter? You'll just have to read it to find out(;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

_I was about fifteen years old in my dream. A tall, dark figure held my hand carefully as if it was scared to break my hand. I giggled and my heart was beating so fast that I thought I would die. The figure was a guy, with black hair but his eyes were hidden beneath his bangs. Anytime I'd try to move them away he would growl like a fierce animal. I'd roll my eyes and laugh. Even though in my head I was screaming for my old self to back away from him. _

_ My teenager self didn't listen, just tried to move his bangs again and again. The guy had a smile on his face as if he was just playing along with my attempts since he was so tall compared to me. We suddenly stop in a gorgeous place filled with trees and flowers. I turned back to see a small motel from where we came from. The guy tugged at my hand and put his free hand on my waist, pulling me closer. _

_ He leaned in and it became hard for me to breath. He was so close to my lips that I could feel his breath on my tingling lips. I wondered why he had stopped. I thought he simply realized what he was about to do and was going to back away. Instead, he kissed me with such hunger that I could feel my knees beginning to buckle. _

_ I kissed him back the same way and he picked me up so he wouldn't have to lean down so much. The guy broke the kiss and looked at me. I felt my heart stop. It was those breathtaking green eyes that I've seen before. On someone that I really wanted nothing to do with. It was Derek's eyes. _

I woke up with a pounding headache and looked at the time. It was time to get up. I took a shower and dressed in my uniform. No matter what I did, I couldn't get that dream out of my head and I knew that I wouldn't be able to. Not for awhile.

Ivy was already up and dressed by the time I finished with my makeup and hair. She was eating some cereal when I came in. She looked up with excitement and curiosity written all over her face but when she looked at me it all vanished. "Mommy? You look horrible."

"Good morning to you too, Ivy." I grumbled as I walked over and packed Ivy her lunch. I heard the clatter of plates in the sink and felt a small hand on my back.

"Do you feel sick?" Ivy looked at me with her blue eyes and the headache dulled just a little.

"Yeah. I took some medicine though, so I think I'll be okay." I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. She studied me a bit longer and slowly let a smile creep on her face.

"Who was your date?" She asked as she threw on her backpack and grabbed her lunch bag. My headache pounded and pounded as if trying to make my head explode. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes.

"Dr. Souza." I muttered and her eyes grew wide.

"Wow! That's cool but weird. What did you do?"

"Just talked." I locked the door and walked to the car with Ivy in tow asking so many questions. One after the other. Even when I buckled her in and closed the doors, I could hear her asking and talking.

"Ivy! Please, baby. Mommy has a horrible headache so could you please just be quiet?" I yelled and she was quiet. She nodded and looked out the window. I felt bad for yelling at Ivy but my head was seriously killing me. It was a miracle I even made it to Ivy's school without an accident.

"Have a good day, pumpkin." I whispered. Ivy looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"You too, Mommy. I hope you feel better." She whispered as well and gave me a kiss on my temple. "Love you."

I kissed her cheek, "Love you too." I watched as she headed into school with some of her friends and waited in the car until all the kids were inside the school. I dialed my boss telling him that I would not make it to work that day because of my headache. I was about to drive out of the school when I saw Simon.

He wore khaki pants with a white shirt and some sneakers. His blonde hair was just as spiky as yesterday and following him was Derek. My head was still pounding on full force but I couldn't help but let my curiosity get the better of me. I rolled down the passenger window so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Simon! Stop!" Derek yelled and grabbed Simon's arm. Simon yanked his arm out of Derek's grasp and glared at him.

"What, Derek? I already told you and Dad that I'm not going to leave. We finally found them after all this time and we're going to leave?" _What are they talking about? Who have they found? _I thought.

Derek scowled and his hands were in tight fists. "They're safe. We're just putting them in danger!"

"How? Derek, they aren't safe and you know it. Even if they both don't remember anything about their powers or us, the Edison Group won't care. They'll kill them. I care too much about Tori to leave and leave her to die. I don't want to lose her again. And I know that you feel the same way about Chloe."

Me? The dream popped into my head. What if the dream wasn't a dream but a memory. Derek tensed and glared at Simon. "Fine, we'll stay." He growled and Simon smirked. He walked back into the school while Derek stared at the spot where Simon was, looking deep in thought. The wind picked up and Derek began to sniff the air like a dog would. He jumped when he started to turn to look where I was.

"Chloe?" I sighed seeing as I couldn't really do anything about it. He already spotted me and hopefully he wouldn't know that I overheard Simon and him.

"Derek? I thought that was you." I said in a fake cheery voice.

Derek tensed and scowled, "Did you hear what Simon and I were talking about?" The scowl was definitely familiar.

"No."

"You're lying, again. You really have grown up to be a liar haven't you?" Derek said in more of an amused way than anything. He seemed interested and surprised.

"No, I haven't." I looked at Derek, he was wearing some basketball shorts with a black muscle shirt on. It was hard for me not to look at his well toned muscles and such. He must've noticed me looking because he fidgeted and hopped from one foot to another.

Derek looked at me and smiled a real smile that touched his eyes. I felt something melt inside of me and then I remembered my headache. It pounded more than ever and I winced. "Are you okay?" He leaned in the window and put a hand on my hand.

Another warm wave of something ran through me as I shook my head. "No. I have one hell of a headache. I don't think I can make it too our appointment today." I looked at his hand still on mine and when I looked up at his face I saw that he was blushing. He quickly removed his hand and motioned for me to get out of the car.

"That's fine. I'll drive you back home." I stared at him for a second but I got out and hopped into the passenger side of the car. He drove while I closed my eyes and messaged my temples. "Have you taken anything?"

I nodded. "I took some pain killers but they're not helping."

"Do you know what caused this?" He asked. Should I tell him about my dream or should I just say that I didn't sleep well and I probably caught something. I sighed and looked at him. His black hair was wet with sweat and he had one arm rested on the door while he drove. For some reason I felt like I should tell him the truth. Like I could trust him.

"It was a dream I had." I looked out the window and heard him suck in a breath. "I was fifteen and I was in this forest with this guy and there was a motel from where we came from. He had black hair and green eyes. He looked just like you but younger and with a few pimples."

"And what were you two doing may I ask?" Derek pulled up into my parking space and turned off the car. We sat in silence for a little until I took a deep breath.

"We were kissing."

* * *

><p><strong>Some more stuff is going to unfold in the next chapter. <strong>

**Review. Review. Review. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers. I, do not. **

**Sorry I've been sort of lazy with my uploads but I've been sleeping in very very late. I mean, come on it's summer! (:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

Derek stared out his window, not saying anything. He just ran a hand through his hair and sighed. I was about to open the car door until he said, "What if I told you that that dream wasn't a dream." He whispered so softly that at first I thought that I heard incorrectly but from the faint blush that appeared on his face told me that I heard correctly.

"That's not possible. I don't remember that at all and I should right? I mean, I've only ever dated Will." I suddenly felt guilty for many reasons. One, I felt like I had been cheating on Derek all my life. Second, I have a very good memory and I wouldn't have forgotten kissing someone as sexy as Derek. Now I feel guilty that I'm totally brushing Will off as ugly. He wasn't. Not at all.

"Do you remember anything about your Aunt Lauren?" Derek asked me and stared at me. My headache if possible became worse that some tears were brought to my eyes. Derek looked surprised and looked around for a tissue or something.

"Aunt Lauren? I-I-I don't remember her at all." He handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes. This probably had to be the worst day of my life. First a headache, now I'm crying in front of someone. I hadn't done that in so long that it felt almost like I wasn't me.

"Well, you had an Aunt Lauren." Derek said the name with so much hate that I shrank back into my seat a little. He noticed it and he muttered a soft sorry before getting out of the car. He opened the door for me and I walked out. Still feeling way off, he carried me bride style back into my house.

Derek laid me down on our couch and asked me where the blankets and pillows were. I started to get up but he shoved me back down. "Just tell me where they are." I sighed.

"Down the hallway, first door on your right. It's my room so just grab my pillow and blanket off my bed." He nodded and I heard his footsteps get further and further away. I heard a giggle in my ear which made me jump. I looked around the room and saw no one. The giggle was too high to have been Derek's voice.

The giggle sounded again and a figure appeared along with it. It was a girl about fourteen, fifteen years old and she had blonde hair. With giraffe socks on her small feet and some mickey mouse pajamas. "I finally found you, Chloe!" The girl smiled at me and I just stared at her.

She noticed that I wasn't going to say anything and she looked hurt. "You really don't remember do you? It's me. Liz." The girl...Liz, frowned and came up close to me. She tried and touch my face but it ended up going right through it. I screamed and heard Derek's footsteps pounding down the hall.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He came up to me with my pillow and blanket in hand with a worried expression. I just pointed to Liz who looked immensely hurt and when I turned to Derek he shook his head. "I can't see them, Chloe. What does it look like?" He said like it was a regular occurrence in his life.

"She has blonde hair, mickey mouse pajamas and some giraffe socks. She says her name is Liz." I stared at the ghost girl and she looked at Derek with so much hope that I almost cried in pain. Why didn't I remember her?

"We know her. She used to be with us at the Lyle House until she was...killed by your aunt and some others for her special abilities. Just like you, me, Simon and Tori." I was nodding along finally remembering just a little about Liz. How nice she was too me and how she had helped us with escaping somewhere.

"Tori? Tori is special too?" I stood wide eyed and Liz laughed

"Of course, silly! She's a witch!" Liz laughed and sat down where Ivy usually had her tea party with her teddy bear. I suddenly worried about Ivy and I sat up abruptly.

Derek grabbed my elbow and yanked me back into him. "Where do you think you're going?"

I looked at him like he even had to ask. Hello! I'm a mother. We worry about trivial matters. "Going to go get Ivy." Derek's grip didn't let up and he looked like he wasn't planning too either. He scowled at me and I started to remember more and more. He always used to scowl and tower over me like he was in control of everything.

I laughed and Derek looked at me strangely. "You always scowled. I didn't realize how much I missed it." I shook my head and looked at Derek who had a smile on his face like he was truly happy. He shrugged and dragged me back to the couch.

"Do you remember now?" Liz asked and I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I remember the Lyle House, Edison Group and the whole thing at Andrew's house. Then everything that happened at the motel when me and Derek kissed." I turned to look at him for a second and he waited for me to say something else. "We really liked each other. Didn't we?" I asked almost awed that someone like him, fell for someone like me.

He smiled again and nodded. "Do you know what happened after we kissed?" My smile fell from my face and I gasped.

"We didn't...well, you-you...know" I prodded for him hoping he would understand and he did because his face turned the darkest shade of red.

Derek held up his hands and shook his head violently. "Oh! No. No, nothing like that happened. We just kissed. Swear. I'm talking about what happened that day. When suddenly you, your aunt and Tori disappeared?"

The headache that had been almost gone blasted at full force again. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. Little clips of stuff began to unfold until they all became sort of like a movie. Everything rewinded itself so quickly that I became dizzy.

The clips started to play as I remembered Aunt Lauren waking me and Tori up. Saying that Kit and the boys were waiting in the car for us. When I checked the time, it was two in the morning and Kit had told us that we were supposed to leave at nine. I told Aunt Lauren that but she shook her head.

"No dear. Now. They've found us." I complied and started to bustle about and so did Tori. We both shot worried glances at each other and quickly ran out of the room with Aunt Lauren right behind us. She kept yelling at us to run as fast as we could and not to look back.

When we got outside, there was a different car then the one we were using before waiting for us. Tori gave me a look and I got nervous but we followed my aunt to the car. No questions asked. We hopped into the back and when we heard the back of it lock, we knew that we were in trouble. Instead of Kit driving there was another creepy, bulky man driving.

Tori was about to use her energy bolt but she was shot with something. She whimpered and fell to the floor. I checked, there was no blood and I looked in the direction where the shot had sounded from. Aunt Lauren held a gun in her hands and was filling it back up with some sort of capsule filled with blue liquid.

"A-A-Aunt Lauren. Wh-what are you doing?" I looked at her all terrified and tried to think of a way out of this mess.

"It's going to be okay, honey. You'll be safer this way." She pointed the gun at me and fired. I tried dodging the capsule but it had stuck in me. I wobbled a bit and whimpered just like Tori did before passing out.

I opened my eyes to find a worried Derek and an emotionless Liz all looking at me. "I remember." I whispered. My head didn't hurt anymore but I all the strength I had in me seemed to be seeping out. Little by little. Like I had gotten shot with the capsule all over again.

"What happened." Derek came up to me and laid me back down on the pillow softly. He tucked me in and left his hands on mine just a little longer then needed.

"Aunt Lauren took us." I closed my eyes and was letting exhaustion take over me until Derek shook me awake.

"What did she do?" He checked my forehead and sighed in relief when he knew that I didn't have a fever or anything. He was trying to keep me awake but I wanted to close my eyes and sleep very badly. I felt like everything had been sorted out.

"She shot us with something. Something blue." I closed my eyes again and when Derek murmured for me to stay awake I didn't listen. Instead, I let my exhaustion embrace me in it's dreamless land.

* * *

><p><strong>Corny cliffy I know but I didn't know how to end it without it having a sort of corny ending. <strong>

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **

**Do you think Chloe will still remember what happened when she wakes up? More importantly will she remember her love for Derek?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally updated the chapter. Whew~ **

**I've been so busy this summer that it's was just insane. Schools starting up again but I promise to update more often. I'm pretty proud of this chapter. It's a bit of a comic release from all the seriousness going on in the other chapters. Of course, I did have to put a little serious thing in here but only so it could help with the plot flow (: **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story. It makes me so happy that people actually read and enjoy my story. I love you all!**

**Kelley Armstrong is the wonderful owner of the Darkest Powers. Not me only Ivy and other OC characters. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

The next morning it seemed too perfect to be real. The sun was shining through the window and I could even hear some birds outside chirping their morning songs. Something warm and buttery filled my senses as I got up from the couch. "Good morning, Mommy. You slept like a log." Ivy giggled at her childish joke before running up to give me a hug.

I became confused on how she came here but all the events from yesterday pounded through my head, reminding me of what had happened before I passed out. "Good morning. Don't you have school today?" I asked in my suspicious voice and she just giggled.

"Derek said that I could skip out today and that we'd all go to the park." Again, my heart ached but I didn't let it show. I just smiled and hugged my daughter back. "Come on. Let's go eat some breakfast!" She pulled back to grab my hand and pulled me into the kitchen where Derek stood now dressed in some dress pants and a loose blue shirt, holding a plate stacked with pancakes and his other hand holding a plate full of sausages. This guy liked his meat.

He looked up with those green eyes of his and smiled. "Good morning. I made some breakfast since you were sleeping. Hope you don't mind." I shook my head in amazement. No one had ever made me breakfast in a long time.

"Ivy, could you fill up the pitcher with some orange juice?" Derek asked her and she nodded excitingly. I watched as my daughter, who hadn't had a non-poptart breakfast in awhile, fill up the pitcher as she hummed her favorite TV show tune. She was most definitely happy.

I looked back at Derek who was now setting up the table. Feeling like a free loader I asked what I could do. He told me I could get some silverware which I happily agreed to. I set up the silverware and turned to Derek. "Thank you." I gave him a small peck on the cheek before helping Ivy bring the pitcher on the table.

We all sat down, said a little prayer and then dug in. The food was marvelous. Who would of thought that Derek could cook a great meal? Ivy was happily chatting about what she was going to do at the park with us. She wanted to be pushed on the swings, then play hide-and-go-seek and tag. She also wanted to feed the turtles, ducks and swans by the pond.

Derek laughed when she mentioned that she could dunk a basketball in the hoop. He challenged her to a game which she happily agreed to. She turned to look at me with an excited vibe. "This is going to be ten times better than when it was just with me and you. I mean, I love playing with you but you're not really that good at basketball."

We all laughed and I shrugged. "I've gone easy on you." I teased her which only made her smile more. Since Derek cooked, I cleaned. No matter how much he argued with that scowl always staying on his face.

I cleaned the plates quickly while listening to him getting Ivy ready to go to the park. _He would make a great father._ I thought but quickly discarded the thought. Feeling guilty that I was betraying Will even though I wasn't.

* * *

><p>The park had a few residents with their kids playing and talking. Just mothers, gossiping and bragging about their children and husbands. Ivy started to run towards the swings which I knew were her favorite thing to do. After all, it was my favorite thing to do. She hopped into a seat and challenged me to see who could go the highest.<p>

I let her have a few pushes before I started. We laughed and taunted each other. Derek just stood their before pushing Ivy so she could go a little higher. "Hey! No fair!" I yelled. Ivy giggled even harder but still stayed on the swing.

Derek laughed his deep, rumbling laugh and smirked at me. "You want a push too?" I blushed but nodded. He waited until I was closest to him before he pushed me. I went higher than I was and closed my eyes. The wind felt so great caressing my face. I felt free.

Ivy finally became bored so we stopped. (Though I swear it was because I winning...) She yelled tag as she tagged Derek and ran away. He looked at me and I also followed Ivy. I began to run as far as my short legs would take me until I stopped to look for Derek and Ivy.

My daughter was hiding behind a tree a little ways from me and I could see Derek sneaking up behind her before he yelled boo and tagged her. She screamed but laughed. He sprinted away from her and she came after me. I let her get close before running but not as fast. She finally tagged me and ran away as I let out a groan.

My search for Derek was easy since he was so tall and of course, male compared to the other women at the park. I shook my head with a grin plastered on my face when I spotted him. He was looking around for something and I took this as my chance to strike.

I got close enough and sprinted with all my might. As I went to go tag him, I tripped and ended up bringing the both of us down as I went to the ground. We ended up in quite a pickle. He was underneath me and I was literally laying on top of him like he was a bed.

Our faces were so close to each other that I could feel his breath on mine. "Tag." I whispered before we bursted out laughing. When we stopped, we continued looking at each other. Studying the others eyes and faces. Everything but the mouth. Something inside me seemed to stir and I looked at Derek's kissable lips. They were partly open from breathing and that just made him even more alluring.

An unknown force was making my heart pace quicken and go so crazy that I knew that Derek could feel it against his pounding chest. Suddenly, Derek's face began to get even closer to mine and I felt his lips on mine.

The kiss was very soothing and gentle. Something swelled up inside me and seemed to fill up all the missing pieces of my heart. It felt amazing. It felt right. The kiss then started to become something deeper and more- "She got you. Derek!" We both jumped and I quickly got off him.

"Indeed she did." Derek looked at me and smirked. I blushed as I looked away. Trying to focus on something else besides the tingling on my lips. "How about those ducks?" She yelled in excitement and pulled Derek along with her.

We fed the ducks for a little while before Ivy wanted to play some basketball. I went to go get the ball out of my car when I noticed a big van pull into the parking lot. It stalled but nobody came out. I gave it a confused glance as I got the ball and locked my car, heading back towards Derek and Ivy.

Of course, Ivy could not dunk and Derek decided to put her on his shoulders so she could. "Woohoo! Mommy! I did it!" I clapped.

They played a little while longer before it was my turn. I took a couple shots and missed terribly. "Geez. You do suck." Derek said and Ivy said, "Mommy. You embarrass me." I rolled my eyes and was about to shoot again when muscly arms came around me.

"You have the wrong stance." Derek said in my ear. He fixed my legs so they were shoulder length apart instead of tightly side by side. He made sure my hand placement was precise and so was my position. "There. Now shoot." I did as was told and miraculously, I made it. Ivy and I cheered while Derek pulled us in for a big group hug.

We all played a game, Ivy and me versus Derek. Of course, we lost but left the court with happiness floating all around us. As we made it to my car, I noticed four men dressed in white coats surrounding the van. All were looking straight at the three of us and my motherly instincts kicked in.

"Ivy, the car is open. Get in quickly please. Derek, you do the same." Ivy followed my instructions but Derek was staring at the men as well with a menacing expression on his face. I pushed him to hurry. I began to feel uncomfortable at the gazes of the men.

As we drove away, I couldn't help but feel that that wouldn't be the last I would see those men.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it? Did you like? hate? <strong>

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Long time no story guys! Goodness. I've just been extremely busy this year and also...dum dum dum...writers block. **

**I've also just been in the mood to just _read_. **

**As I always say, Darkest Powers is owned by the wonderful Kelley Armstrong except my OC's. **

**This chapter is short (SORRY) but hey! At least it's a new chapter. **

**I decided to do this chapter in IVY's point of view just for fun. Tell me how you like her POV. **

**See you at the bottom! **

* * *

><p><span>Ivy's POV<span>

Mommy and Derek were discussing something about the men that I saw in the scary white suits. By the way they were talking, my heart began to beat faster and faster. It wasn't because I just ran a lot trying to win basketball and it wasn't because I was laughing a lot with my friends. Something scary was going to happen. I just knew it. Sometimes, big kids and older people like Mommy don't understand that I know stuff. Maybe not everything but _somethings_.

I knew what it was like to lose someone you loved very much. That's what happened to Daddy. Mommy said that it would be okay and that'd we would see him soon enough. Just when the time was right and a beautiful angel would come down and take me to him. I get scared of that sometimes but not always. I trust Mommy when she says that everything will be alright.

"I just think it would be best if you and Ivy stayed at my house. You don't remember much about them but I do. They aren't good people, Chloe! And they will do anything to kill me, you _and _Ivy." Derek sounded a little angry with Mommy. I didn't like it when people yelled at her. It made me mad but I think, right now, it was okay. Since Derek was only a little angry.

Mommy shook her head no and kept looking in the mirror to check behind us. I sat up in my seat but I couldn't see over my car seat. Not yet. I pouted a little and looked outside the window. Wishing that we could go to Derek's house. He told me when I went to go have seperate play time with him that he had some fish that I could come look at when I went over.

Derek and Mommy were still fighting but they looked a little happier. "Ivy?" Mommy asked me in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Would you be okay if we stayed over at Derek's house for a little while? Mommy just doesn't feel good and he would like to keep an eye on me." Her voice wavered just a little in the middle which gave away that she was hiding something. I began to worry but remembered what Daddy always said in my dreams, "Take care of Mommy for me, kiddo and remember, don't worry. Everything will turn out okay."

I gave Mommy my best smile and nodded my head. "Of course! I can finally see the fishies!" They laughed a little and that made me giggle. I liked making people laugh. Made me feel special. Derek asked Mommy to go to our house so they could pick up some stuff.

When we got home, I got out of the car and walked with Mommy and Chloe back up to the door. I decided to wait outside since they said they were only going to be a couple of seconds. I began to think about the fishies when something like a big puppy came around the car. He looked really, really big and something red was dripping down his chin. The scary feeling started in my chest as the big puppy stared at me with silver eyes.

The puppy was growling but as soon as it showed up, it was gone. Derek stormed out and looked at me with a really worried face. "Are you okay?"

I looked at Derek with a confused look and then looked back to where the puppy appeared. Sure, it looked scary but I'm sure _it _was scared. I would have been too if I was a puppy in front of a human. "I'm okay. He didn't hurt me." Derek gave me one long look then pushed me inside fast. I stumbled but he made sure I was okay.

I liked Derek. He made the scary feelings go away and also, as I watched Mommy and him smiling and talking to each other, I felt the sad feelings that Daddy left behind go away just a little. And as I looked at Mommy's face, I could not help but wish and hope that Derek sent the bad feelings away for her too.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it?<strong>

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **

**I would LOVE it if y'all reviewed this one just to see if people still read it. If not...well...you know what will happen. No more story.**

**Even if you absolutely HATE reviewing just this once would be amazing. 3 **

**Love you all! Till next time, loves! **


End file.
